Death Note : Alternative End
by migguy-24
Summary: I can not summarize everything in a text without a spoiler so I can only tell you it's a word: it's an alternative end of episode 37. An imagined version of what should have happened. Contains violence at first, coarse language in the middle and the real names of Mello and Near. One-shot


My own version of the end of Death Note that must be done. I leave you to read.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the bastards but nevertheless awesome couple of Obha and Obhata.

* * *

 **Death Note : Alternative End**

* * *

 _Pov of Light_

I was trying to have a last resort, a Death Note tip hidden in my watch. I quickly agitated the 4 clicks and took a pen. I heard Mogi say **_"He's hiding a piece!"_** I did not have time to understand that I felt a shot pierced my main and i released the pen.

I turned around and saw that it was Matsuda who was pointing his gun at me. I screamed at him and he continued his words, wondering why Souchiro Yagami, my own father, had to die. I told him ironically that the good guys always lose at the end and ask him if he could understand that. I looked at my bloody hand and wrote the letters 'R-i'. Mogi shouted again _**"His blood."**_ Matsuda continued his gust of blows and I felt myself starting from all sides. I fell down miserably when I heard Matsuda approach me with an almost broken voice, **_"I'll going to kill him. That bastard must die."_ **The blow was deflected by Aizawa, Mogi and Ide who held Matsuda. I thought my last hour had arrived.

I called Mikami and ordered him to get rid of these bastard but this bastard had nothing to do. He took his pen and pushed it into his own throat. _Asshole._ While everyone was distracted by the act of my subject, I got up in a last effort and pushed the door to leave the warehouse. I refused to die. I was the God of this new world, there is no question that I die like that.

My hair was smeared with blood, my arm was rocking back and forth, and my heart was trying to regain normal breathing. It is said that when one dies one sees one's life passing by. I saw myself, the youngest day, the day I took the notebook in my bag. _No, I can not die. I must not die._ In the distance, I heard Ryuk sneer. **_"It's you who lost Light, I told you from the beginning, when you die, I'll write your name in my notebook, that's one of the rules that binds the god of death who introduces the Death Note into the world of humans and the first human who finds this notebook."_**

I did not know what Ryuk was saying, I just did not knew what to do with the rules, I just wanted to live. I saw a well-opened warehouse and walked in. I kept gasping softly as I lay on the stairs and I began to relax, I cursed everyone.

I felt a pain in my chest. Ryuk wrote my name in his Death Note, I know it. But I had not taken any of his warnings seriously. I naively thought it was just joke. I saw a than familiar form in front of me. _L._ You came to see me die and enjoy your victory, L ? Do you enjoy seeing me in such a state ? You, the only one who has always known how to understand me and share my ideas when I lost my memory. You who coulding get me out of trouble.

L or Ryuzaki. You and I had a good fight together to find each other's name and face first. If you look at me that's because you knew the gates of heaven were not open to me and you knew it was my last hour as Kira. I killed you and I dared to laugh on your grave and despite that, you came still with me in death. Why ?

You're right to take advantage a little because I know that since I wrote the first name in the notebook, I had to give something very big in return. And this thing is my soul... Goodbye L. Even though you told me I was your only friend, I'm sorry I did not feel the same way. In fact, it's been a long time since I felt more than friendship for you. But could not tell you because I was so proud and stubborn to tell you how I felt inside me. My body was a kind of shell that many people were struggling to open, you are the only one to have achieved it. We did not quite agree with each other but we got along well anyway.

 _Is it a tear that I see on your cheek ?_ Or is it just my imagination ? I must probably be hallucinating because seeing you too, standing in front of me, does not seem real to me. Farewell L, be happy in paradise with my father, Watari and all the innocent people that I killed just to be able to make my new world. That's how we are separated. I would have wanted to keep my eyes open but I weaken more and more. My brain forces me to slowly shut my eyes and leave you forever. Farewell my only tender and unique... love.

* * *

 ***bloub***

 _"Make him come back ..."_

 ***bloub***

 _"But I love him..."_

 ***bloub***

 _"He can not..."_

 ***bloub***

 _"... there must be another way ..."_

 ***bloub***

 _"Memory erased ..."_

 ***bloub***

 **beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep** **beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep**

* * *

I opened my eyes again and felt fully alive. What happened ? **beep beep beep beep** I turned to the sound that had made me come out of nothingness. _My alarm ?_ **beep beep beep beep _"Liiiiiiight are you standing ?"_** _Sayu ?_ **_"Yes."_** She pushed open the door and I saw her as before, full of life and without any trauma engraved on the face **_"Finally, you're standing lazy, I'm here to tell you that daddy is already at work and I'm with mom the races for the party."_**

I opened my eyes _**"A party ? What a party ?"** _Sayu laughs **_"Well ... tonight it's Halloween, you've forgotten, you have to go with me to collect the sweets and then go with me to the Mayu's party."_** and she's gone down. I heard my mother and sister say, **_"Tonight Light, good work well at school."_** _What is happening here ? How come I'm alive ? And above all... Where is L ?_

I slowly inspected the room and saw that I was in my own room. _My bedroom ?_ _Waits. I'm not at Mû._ I got up weakly and headed for the bathroom. The reflection I had left me speechless. I was... young. I came back at the age of 17. _What is this madness ?_ I inspected my whole body and saw no bullet impact.

I went down to the living room and had breakfast while watching the morning paper. **_"Special Flash : The serial murderer in London was found and arrested by the world renowned detective, the one we all know : L, who had already been in prison and escaped without being able to find it. Another news, the actress Aloncé Knowles to give birth to two beautiful little girls this Monday, binoculars to what , our reporter on the spot was questioning the actress on the names- "_** i turn off the TV not wanting to listen to more shit than that. Only the attention that L was still alive interested me.

I went back to my room and started to get ready, but not for school. I had to know what happened. _It's as if I had reincarnated myself._ Or worse, someone had cast a spell on me. And above all I had to know if I was the only one whose memory was still intact. There is only one person who can help me, L.

I remembered that when we wanted to play tennis, I asked him if he was well aware that I had a pretty good level and he said, _"Do not worry about that. myself won the junior championship in England."_ A light lit up in me. England, yes, that's where he is. Luckily, as I was young again, I fell back to the time when I had not yet found the notebook. I unlocked the secret drawer. Inside, there was a stamped envelope with a number marked on it on a small label '31 945 ¥'. _My savings..._ It was all I needed to convince me to go there.

I searched the computer and cracked some my father's code. At one point I came face to face with two familiar names on an unknown page of the Angetterre: 'Nate River' and 'Mihael Kheel'. The two successors of L. _That's it, I found the only source that could bring me closer to L._ I searched a little where these names were and found the pictures of a kind of residence, except that at the time Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda had found information that it was an orphanage. I surfed on a site of Last Minute, bought a ticket for England and began to take only the necessary for there: the envelope, two revolvers, an apple and some clothes of spares. If I remembered my past, maybe L too.

I took a sheet from a notepad and wrote a letter for my family.

~~Sayu, sorry little princess, I could not go with you tonight at Mayu's party that I promised you. Tell you that I went to join the love of my life. Mom, I met someone, I can not tell you when, where and how, but I promise to tell you everything when I come back here. Dad, I'm going to meet someone I love a lot. Do not worry, I'll be careful on the way. I save enough money to come and go. Oh and one last thing dad, the person I love is a man. Do not be mad with me. I kiss you all and I'll be back soon.~~

* * *

I am finally at the entrance of the gate of the orphanage the trip was very long and I never stopped to rethink again and again the face of L when I was in the warehouse and these voices in my head. Luckily, the last minute ticket was on a private flight from England and I had no trouble passing the security despite my two hidden weapons. When I arrived, I called a taxi who had taken me to the nearest hotel to Wammy's House. I had gone out and crossed a big forest in which it looks like I passed a gate.

I held my breath and rushed to the fence. I entered the inside with my gun in my hand and started firing two shots in the air to let people know I was there. I quickly spotted the snow-white Nate River and next to him, or rather back to him with a kind of fly-man, a brown head with smooth hair that was eating chocolate, Mihael Kheel.

I ran towards them while the other children screamed and run in all directions. I took the young albino by the arm and pointed my gun on the head. The two other kids wanted to intervene but I told them that if he tried anything I would not hesitate to shoot this kind of minimoys that was spent washing the ling. Mello yelled at me, **_"How do you call him that, son of a bitch ?! Only I have the right to treat him like that."_** He wanted to jump on me but the man fly opposed. I inspected all three and saw that it was not the same heads when I met him. _They look a lot younger._

Near tried to struggle, but I held him firmly, **_"Let me go."_** I turned and gestured to the other two to join all the children who were lined up near the tall building. Where stood Watari, who did not change that one inch and another old man. When they join the small group, I raised my head to one of the floors **_"L COME IN, GET OUT OF THE, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE RED COLOR ON THE HEAD OF NATE RIVER, YOU HAVE INTERESTED A GET DOWN AND RETURN YOUR PRETTY SMALL ASS HERE !"_**

Near had stopped struggling when he heard his real name. And obviously it had the same effect on the other child watching me, all shocked. **_"AND THIS WILL BE THE SAME FOR MIHAEL KHEEL IF YOU ARE NOT QUICKLY ! TAKE UP TO YOU L, GO !"_** I began to lose my composure little by little. Fortunately, a few seconds later, L came out of the building with his hands up. Near was struggling again and shouting in his direction **_"No L, do not do that, this crazy guy will kill you."_**

 ** _"Here I am."_** L reproached himself more and more with us. I always pointed my gun at Nate. _**"How did you get to find me, Light-kun ?"**_

 _He's irritating me with these questions..._ But I quickly reassured myself thinking that he had said my name. _So he remembered it..._ I slowly approached him and released Near. I threw the revolver on the ground, ran and jumped on it. **_"I am sorry."_**

L was knocked to the ground by the hug I gave him _**"Light-kun, how did you get to meet me ?"**_

 ** _"Light-kun-"_** He was ready to ask this silly question again but I did not give him time. I pressed him to the ground, held his hands firmly and put my lips fiercely on his. I was really happy to find him... I released him gently after a few seconds in which I felt electricity in the air. **_"L, I sincerely regret everything I did, I did not want to kill you, I swear to you, I did realize too late that your presence was important to me."_**

L got up and signaled to the others that everything was fine. Near, who had not missed any crumbs of the scene, remained petrified. L put a hand on his head and gave him a small smile.

 ** _"N, I have to talk to this boy. Don't worry for me."_**

L gently took my hand and invited me to go into the building. We crossed the hall and climbed to the top floor. When we reached the end of the hall, he opened the door and invited me in. It was a small room where only a computer and two towers lay on the ground.

L closed the door and turned to me **_"Now that we're in private, I'm going to ask you the question, and i wish you answer me. How did you find me ?"_**

I put a finger on my head and patted my brain a bit. **_"And that, it's chicken maybe ?"_**

 ** _"Light-kun is very clever, but I did not think he could be as smart as I thought he was to find me."_**

I put him on the wall and whispered **_"Oh, I did not find you alone, it's the track of your two successors that brought me to you, I was just sure you would be here watching the news this morning."_** We take a more serious look by thinking back to what brought us to meet again. **_"How come you remember everything, how did you know I was going to die in a warehouse, did you follow me ?"_**

 ** _"I always followed you, Light-kun."_** L looked down at me **_"_ _I always watched you, I was always by your side after I died, I did not want you to die either I always wanted to be with you despite being my murderer. That's why you saw me there, because... I've always loved you... "_**

 ** _"How is it that we're still alive in spite of that ? I mean... I was supposed to be in Mû the nothingness and you're in heaven, so how come we're alive ?"_**

A laugh was heard behind the computer. A demonic laugh that I knew only too well and had heard thousands of times. L and I torpedoed to see who was laughing like that and we saw Ryuk come out of nowhere. **_"Justice's L, save you Light, something that has never happened before."_** I turned to L who lowered his head and avoided my gaze. Ryuk continued **_"He begs the 'real God' so that you can see each other again and be together, I do not really know what has been said, but I have heard the word 'justice' and 'love' many times, Huk huk huk. It was funny._** "

Ryuk took out his wings and flew back to the shinigami world. **_"My entertainment is over, it's time for me to leave here, Sayonara, Light."_**

 _ **"L ?"**_ No answer. I put a hand on those shoulders **_"L, it's true ? Did you really do that for me ?"_**

 ** _"I also wanted to be with you, Light-kun, if I had solved the Kira case, I would not have had any opponents at my size, that's why I sacrificed myself, so that you can continue your conquest and live, I really wanted you to live, I tried to give you a message when I rubbed your foot, I knew that Kira was present at that time, but I do not did not have the heart to stop you."_**

I took L in my arms and caressed his head. _**"Was it you then on the chair, 3 days after your death ?"**_

L put his arms behind my back **_"Yes ... And I also knew that at that moment you still thought of me."_**

 ** _"Your lips were moving when you went back to me, I'd like to know what you wanted to tell me..."_**

 _ **"I said I loved you, Light-kun."**_ I looked at him in his eyes that were always beautiful and looked into his **_"You know... I love you too." "I knew, Light-kun."_** I slowly approached him _**"And I'm really happy to find you. My dear detective."**_

I kissed him more gently and he returned the kiss. So me and L are on agreement start all over again. There was no Death Note, no business, no Kira, just me and L. I was finally with someone I really loved.

 ** _"By the way L, what is your name ?"_**

 ** _"Light-kun is smart enough to try to find himself."_**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

It's good ? So cool. Too many spelling mistakes ? I'm fighting the steaks. You like ? I'm happy for you but do not hesitate to tell me or put the story in fav. Big kissing. kiss kiss :)


End file.
